<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little things by lorielen (culuyetille)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339383">Little things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen'>lorielen (culuyetille)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tekken (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-habiting with Jin has changed a lot of little things for Hwoarang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwoarang &amp; Kazama Jin (Tekken)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted at Livejournal community Cookies'n Spice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwoarang was a mess inside, courtesy of one Jin Kazama. It weren't so much his striking features that troubled our Korean, but the little quirks instead. That he should be acquainted with those, for starters.</p><p>It had not been a grand discovery, learning that Jin Kazama's unwavering discipline comprehended not only training but all aspects of his life; it was rather unsettling, however, how simply by washing the dishes immediately after every meal and offering to cook out of his own free will, Jin had wordlessly nurtured a reluctant liking for domestic chores on Hwoarang. </p><p>Definitely, the little things held greater unbalancing value on Hwoarang's routine. It was elementary deducting that Jin should be obsessed with tidying; however, Hwoarang had raised a pair of russet eyebrows when he first heard the Japanese sing, and he had taken more and more to playing his electric guitar instead of slouching on the couch and let MTV boom throughout the apartment. Small adjustments owed to their shared time, and nowadays he would only smoke at the balcony, with his arm stretched as far as it would reach, and only every other day, and yet right after doing it he would not dare entering Jin's bedroom or sit by him because he just knew his hair smelled of tobacco. Also, it had become a reflex to watch out for flying cushions whenever he passed from their living room to his bedroom, because he always seemed to be owing Jin a smack for some smartass comment. </p><p>Not so much that Jin saw him to bed after the drunkenness fiasco, but how sweet he looked the morning after, asking Hwoarang's opinion on his newly acquired drink-making skills. That in spite of his bitch of a hangover, it'd taken a lot of effort not to smile. </p><p>Details, like how Hwoarang no longer drew breath solely to beat the lights and pride out of Jin Kazama; instead, he could count on the other fighter's willingness to improve his skills through sparring - and Jin was the perfect picture of a sensei, ever so patient, critical without being rude and so very mindful of his student's talents and weaknesses. It could be really creepy in truth, and frequently made Hwoarang feel all of nine years old, untainted childish joy at the times he did manage to break Jin's defense and how his bettering was damn nearly palpable. In ways it was, according to Jin and his bruises. Yes, the most awkward things were brought up by tiny unimportant and common things, like how either of them would make a joke when the other had their ribs purplish and laughing would be just so painful, and how they'd laugh together anyway. </p><p>That Hwoarang had grown accustomed to referring to the other man as "Jin" even in thought. He supposed that was quite a big thing.</p><p>-*-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>